Survival Mode
Introduction Survival Mode is a wave survival/zombie survival-type mode where players have to fight off waves of zombies within a time limit and a kill goal with each round changing the allotted time and kill goal, making both larger. As the waves progress, mobs become both stronger and tougher, making them harder to kill. Enemies Mobs Bosses * Deathlord is a boss that was added as part of the Battle Arena event that is capable of casting spells. He appears to wear a Dominus Empyreus. ** Deathlord has a very high amount of health (exact amount unknown), making it difficult to take defeat him without support from other players. Deathlord will appear at wave 9. If Deathlord was killed, all players receive the "Boss Battle Survivor" badge and the Solo Backpack. And the player that killed Deathlord will receive 100 Shards and 10 Diamonds. Spells * Water Tornado (Water) * Great Fire Blast (Fire) * Wind Cannon (Wind) * Lightning Dispersion (Storm) * Volcanic Eruption (Lava) Tips * The zombies can and will swarm and surround you if you aren't careful. To avoid this, always keep on the move and if you are surrounded, use splash effect spells like Great Fire Blast or Blue Arson to properly attack those around you. Blue Arson is especially helpful as it harms the mobs and heals you. * Use Contact Spells (e.g. Magma Drop) to finish off stragglers. Don't use them in any other situation. * To make quick getaways use very quick and effective transportation spells like Lightning Flash or Rainbow Shockwave which will help you put some distance between you and the zombies. ** Another method of a quick getaway is to ride the Great Fire Blast across the map as to give you an amount of time to relax for a few seconds or take potshots and close range spells such as Blaze Column, Water Tornado and Plasma Implosion. ** You can also just get up on a high platform to avoid getting attacked. This is very easy to do because you can "super-jump" (touch the wall and jump) while zombies can't. (Note: When there's a large group zombies, beware that they can create a ladder of zombies in which one zombie can climb and get to the highest platform depending on how many zombies are there). '''They will begin to gather at the wall below you. * One tactic to be recommended is to run around trying to get as many mobs to follow you as possible and then activate your ultimate attack. Though it's not a guarantee one hit kill it will get rid of some if not all of them if their health is low enough. Certain ultimates can't do as much damage as they're supposed to since the mobs will either continuously run around or damage you while you perform them. To get the most bang for your buck, go with ultimates like Hell's Core, Ghastly Grasp, Wind Gust and Vehement Blizzard as it effects a great deal of mobs in your vicinity. * Close range spells and elements like Gravity would also be super effective. * AoE and crowd control setups will be very helpful as it will help you kill the big hoards very quickly and get on with the next wave * Coordinate ultimates with your team. It usually takes more then one to take out undamaged mobs * Charging a spell is useful in this mode. Even better if the spell is charge reliable and it is easy to dodge but deals high damage (Great Fire Blast, Bloodcurdling Blast, Etc) * Powerful healing spells are super effective and recommended if it can be used to harm the mobs. To get some space using them, use spells like Wind Ascend or Gravital Globe for some space to use them undisturbed * Enemies in Survival Mode are not affected by certain spells from the Time element, such as Temporal Trap, Genesis Ray, and the ultimate, The World (Genesis Ray needs verification) * Use Wind Tornadoes for slight stun, Wind Cannon/Order Break for knockback. * Using Spectral Embodiment will not work on zombies as they will still see you. * One can earn diamonds easily by using Gleaming Borealis during higher waves. Strategies On the off chance there are people who just can't find the setup that best suits their play style, this section of the Survival Mode page can help you find some pretty good ways to kick butt and take names. These are the setups that have been created through careful observation of stats and usefulness in survival mode. Since no one wants to end up at the mercy of these aggressive enemies, a list of mana consumption and damage output is shown so you know how much you have left and what effects take in order to act accordingly. Ultimates are completely optional for these setups. Elements that are focused on AoE/DoT and range are far more effective in this mode than precise, one-target elements. Player-Made Combos Mass Self Healing * Elements needed : Grass, Spectrum, Plasma or Spirit # Get a big group of mobs # Use Essence Relegation or Plasma Implosion or any spell that stuns and gather up mobs # Then fully charge Rainbowfier Maximizer and then click (no charging) with Spore Bombs. The Rainbowfier Maximizer and Spore Bombs are '''splash with life steal so the healing stacks with the horde. You should get lots of healing to youself. * Mana Consumption (Max Mana) 1500-300-300=900 (most mana stats unavailable) * Damage:100x3 damage ( should all Spores hit)= 300 ( i.e: this is the only damage stat I could find, someone should really research into this, im doing what I can when I can but this is just sad) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-300=1200 Windy Fire * Elements needed: Lava, Wind and Phoenix * Spells: Wind Ascend, Spiral Spin, Volcanic Eruption and Blue Arson * -What you actually do is unknown, the writer didn't say- * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana)1500-400-350-350=400 * Damage: 275+275+50=600 (most damage stats non accessible) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-600=900 Untouchable * Elements: Water, Gravity, Ice * Spells: Water Tornado, Gravitational Globe, Perilous Hail * -What you actually do is unknown, the writer didn't say- * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana)1500-300-300-400=200 * Damage: 6x 30 damage stack+85 ( chance for 115 damage)= 265, 295 for the 115 damage chance ( most damage stats unavailable) * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-265=1235, 1500-295=1205 'Sky Barrage' * Elements: Storm, Crystal, Spectrum, Space * Spells: Lightning Dispersion, Crystal Armament, Holobeam, Comet Crash * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana) 1500-300-300-250=650 (most mana stats unavailable) * Damage: 50-125 (Crystal Arament) 280 (Comet Crash) = 1500-125-280=1095/ 1500-50-280=1170 # Gather lots of zombies around you # Use Lightning Dispersion, Crystal Armament & Holobeam at the same time (in any order0 # Use Comet Crash wherever they were stunned # If they are not killed, use any multi-projectile spell to finish them * Not recommended for players with low defense and hp because you lose health as you gather zombie ( got chu fam- PheonixTitan) Fiery Gravity Prison * Elements: Grass, Fire, Spectrum * Spells: Poison Needles, Great Fire Blast, Gravital Globe, Volcanic Eruption * Mana Consumption: (Max Mana) 1500-150-250-300-350=450 * Damage: 20x damage stack+350+20 burn damage +94+125= 796 * Effectiveness: (Max Health) 1500-796=704 Steps # Fire Poison Needles at a Zombie # Fire the Great Fire Blast and ride on it into the stunned zombie # Since there's always zombies swarming around you, use Volcanic Eruption then activate Gravital Globe # Walk outside the protective shield and dispatch the stunned zombies in watever way you want Trivia * Diamond Zombie is the fastest mob in Survival Mode * ''Snake ''is the strongest mob as well as the shortest mob. * Explosive Wizard is the only mob that can cause an explosion after it died. * Chaos Knight,Deathlord and Tank Zombie are the mobs that can drop shards as well as diamonds. * Chaos Knight is the only mob to appear in another map. * Deathlord is the only mob that can use spells. *Glitch: You can use Gravitational Field without any cooldown. *Glitch: You can spam Ultimates 2x Or 3x *Glitch: Spectrum's Ultimate is glitched, spawning around 6 prisms at once,but they attack one by one. Category:Game Modes